1. Field
The disclosure relates to apparatuses with thermal management functions and, in particular, to electronic apparatuses and integrated circuits (ICs) scheduling the thermal mitigation functions based on predicted temperatures.
2. Background
Increasingly, thermal management is becoming an issue in operating ICs. For example, wireless communication technologies and devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have grown in popularity and uses over the past several years. These electronic apparatuses have grown in complexity and now commonly include multiple processors (e.g., baseband processor and application processor) and other resources that allow the users to execute complex and power intensive software applications (e.g., music players, web browsers, video streaming applications, etc.). To meet the increasing performance demand, the processors has increased in complexity and operate in frequencies in the gigahertz range. As a result, substantial heat may be produced while operating these processors.
The heat generated by the processors may affect performance and reliability of the device. For example, both performance and reliability of an IC may degrade when operating in high temperature. Thus, a design challenge is to provide the thermal mitigation functions to manage the heat issue.